People who ride motorcycles generally have a storage problem when they wish to carry items with them on the motorcycle. Various containers or saddle bag-like devices have been proposed in the past, but typically these storage devices are placed on the motorcycle behind the motorcycle seat and are not readily accessible to the operator of the motorcycle either while the motorcycle is moving or upon stopping of the motorcycle while still seated on the motorcycle seat. One solution to this problem has been the use of a leather tank panel with pouch which is secured by Velcro to a leather tank panel which is buckled or tied to the top of a motorcycle fuel tank. While the location is quite convenient for use while riding or stopping temporarily, users have complained that they do not feel secure in placing valuable items in a pouch which is secured only by Velcro because of the possibility that it could become detached while the motorcycle is in use.
Other tank panels have had pouches or containers sewn therethrough so that the tank panel itself must be untied from the motorcycle and/or unstrapped from the motorcycle tank when the user stops at a restaurant or other place where the motorcycle operator would leave his or her motorcycle parked and while the operator goes somewhere else. It is important for example, for a motorcycle operator who smokes to want close access to a package of cigarettes. When such person stops, he or she usually wants to take the cigarettes into a restaurant or the like. This entails the transfer of items in a pouch or container to pant or coat pockets on the one hand or taking the entire tank panel off of the motorcycle on the other hand. In the case of the above described detachable pouch, it could merely be removed by Velcro.
Consequently, there is a need for a removable tank panel container or pouch which the user can feel certain will not be lost during the operation of the motorcycle, while still being able to conveniently hold such a container onto the motorcyle. The container should also be readily available while the operator is separated from the motorcycle itself.